crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Wumpa Island
Wumpa Island is the middle island between N. Sanity Island and Cortex Island, in Crash's archipelago, the Wumpa Islands. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku now live there since Crash of the Titans. It was explained they moved from N. Sanity Island to Wumpa Island between the events of Crash Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans. Features Uka Tree, a giant tree, is located at the top of the island, but there are also other features on Wumpa Island, such as a large volcano (where the Koala Kong boss fight is situated in Crash Bandicoot), ancient ruins, several bridge, massive volcanos all where Ripper Roo fought as well as levels like The Lost City, Temple Ruins, Road to Nowhere, and Sunset Vista, a river (Up the Creek), jungles, and the Mojo Temple, where Uka Uka was incarcerated until the events of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It's actually fairly similar to N. Sanity Island, only featuring more ruins and a lot of fauna and flora. There are moving stone platfroms and thorns in the jungle (seen in Mind Over Mutant). Town In the Crash of The Titans trailer Nina, Coco, and Crash appear in the town of Wumpa Island, Wumpa Town. Coco and Crash are outside a Siena's Beauty Salon window which has a sign that says "Special $10 Manicure" so Coco tells Crash to go pick out a Wumpa Fruit for himself. Nina is coming out of a store called Nick's Batteries and sees Crash whip by and Coco going into the shop and Nina scoffs. She then sees the sign and decides to go in. She gets thrown out the door and the employee flips the sign so says "Robotic Hands $20". Nina teleports back to her Uncle Neo and tells him where Crash is in exchange for twenty dollars. Neo commands his mutants to seize Crash. At Olivia's market, Crash picks out a special Wumpa Fruit while he and Aku Aku get trapped by a Scorporilla, Stench, and a Ratcicle. Crash gets slammed into the window of the beauty salon while Coco doesn't notice. Aku Aku and Crash then jack them and stun them. Crash gets his fruit and tosses it to Coco who lets it fall because her nails are still wet. Nina gets thrown out by the salon once again and the sign says "Robotic Hands $20 per hand". Crash and Coco run away laughing. Inhabitants Since Crash of The Titans: The Bandicoot family: Crash, Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku have lived in their house on Wumpa Island. It is unknown if thei pets: Polar and Pura live there or not. Since Crash: Mind over Mutant, the titans inhabit the island at various places: the Junkyard, the Ratcicle Kingdom, Mount Grimly, and the Wasteland. The remains of the Doominator and the Space Head are currently residing in front of Crash's house. This level in particular has the most mutants of all the other levels of Mind Over Mutant. It also has two Titan Heroes. History Wumpa Island was the first base of Uka Uka. To take over the world, Uka Uka planted a giant tree of evil there. Aku Aku managed to stop his brother and locked him away in the Mojo Temple. Many years later, Dr. Cortex stumbled upon Uka Uka during Sunset Vista. (Sunset Vista is when the light of the sun reflects off of the Uka Tree and can only be seen at the Mojo Temple) Taking Cortex's plans into mind, Uka Uka modified them and gave Cortex instructions on how to take over the world. Cortex placed two of his soldiers on the island: Ripper Roo to guard the front entrance (the waterfall) and Koala Kong to guard the exit (the mines). However, both were defeated by Crash. When Cortex attempted to take over the world a second time, the island was in a winter stage and was completely covered with snow. Therefore polar bears migrated there from the Iceberg Lab. Crash later adopted one called Polar. When N. Brio destroyed Cortex's space station, Uka Uka was freed by a chunk of the station. Crash later moved to the island and thwarted Cortex two more times. Wumpa Island was invaded in Crash: Mind Over Mutant by NV slave Spikes. Even after Crash destroyed all the NVs, the Spikes still roamed the island. Trivia *This island has been unnamed for a long time, until Radical Entertainment gave it the name of "Wumpa Island", because of the Wumpa Fruits that are found on the whole archipelago. *It is unknown if The Bandicoot's pets: Polar and Pura live in their house on Wumpa Island. *In the non-canon DS and GBA versions of Crash of the Titans, there is another island called N. Trapment Island, which looks similar to a part of Wumpa Island called "The Lumberyard". *Wumpa Island first appeared in Crash Bandicoot, and the Bandicoots are first shown living there in Crash of the Titans. *Wumpa Island has appeared in every Crash platformer game. *Wumpa Island is extremely expanded upon in Crash Twinsanity compared to its appearance in Crash Bandicoot. *Wumpa Island would have been played on in Crash: winsanity in areas like the lost ruins and the Uka Tree. Gallery Wumpa Island Crash of The Titans.jpg Crash Bridge.jpg Crash and Aku Aku in amazement.jpg Crash and Aku Aku Cott.jpg Bandicoots CoTT.jpg Bandicoot house.jpg Ratnicians entapping Aku Aku.jpg Aku Aku talk to Crash CoTT.jpg Category:Places Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Islands